Volver a empezar
by strongirl
Summary: Katherine Beckett ha conseguido rehacer su vida, y dejar el pasado atrás. Al menos eso cree ella hasta que un día se cruza con él, Richard Castle. El reencuentro provoca una alteración tal en sus vidas, que no podrán pasarla por alto.
1. Prólogo

Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, hace cinco años ya de aquello. Me ha costado, pero al final lo he conseguido, ahora soy capaz de recordar sin notar esa sensación de ahogo en el pecho. He rehecho mi vida, la antigua Beckett ya no existe, ha quedado enterrada junto con todos los recuerdos de aquel invierno. Muchos pensaran que lo tengo olvidado pero aún hay veces, cuando oigo una sirena de un coche de policía, que me pregunto qué pasó. Cual fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y por mucho que intento entenderlo, no encuentro una respuesta razonable. El dolor tampoco es el mismo que al principio, ahora puedo pasar por la 12th Precinct, sin derramar una sola lágrima. Eso no significa que no los eche de menos, que no me arrepienta una y otra vez de lo que sucedió. Pero lo que pasó es cosa del pasado, un pasado muerto, inexistente.


	2. Capítulo 1

- Cariño pon la mesa por favor, la cena ya está lista. - Mi marido me llama, pero yo estoy demasiado absorta en mis pensamientos como para prestarle atención.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Rick. Por un momento he tenido la temptación de mandarle mensaje, un simple "Felicidades", solo para ver si me responde, si todavía se acuerda de mi, pero se que no es lo correcto, que no me conviene.

- ¿Katy? - Me llama de nuevo, pero esta vez levanta un poco más la voz, entonces decido reaccionar.

- Perdona Josh, no te había oido.- Odio que me llame así, me recuerda a mi padre. Él era el único que me llamaba así, pero eso cambió cuando apareció Josh. Debería decirselo, decirle que deje de utilizar ese nombre, pero no tengo ganas de explicarle el porqué.

Me levanto y pongo la mesa. Mientras lo hago, suena el teléfono de Josh, lo coje y se dirige al baño.

- Es Carrie, ahora vuelvo.- Josh es un importante cirujano de Nueva York y Carrie es su secretaria, desde hace siete años. Oigo como se cierra la puerta del baño y me desplomo en la primera silla que encuentro, cerrando los ojos.

No lo entiendo, los años anteriores no se me hacía tan duro este día, no sé que ha cambiado hoy. Me permito derramar una lágrima, y dejar que aquellos recuerdos enterrados, vuelvan a mí. Pero solo durante un instante, porque en seguida siento unas manitas que agarran las mías.

- Mamá, ¿qué hay de cenar? Tengo hambre.- Sonrio y abro los ojos. Solo la pequeña Alexis es capaz de hacerme sonreír en estos momentos.

- No lo sé peque, ya sabes, es papá quien se encarga de la cena.- Asiente y mira hacía lo que se cuece en el horno. Frunce el ceño y me acaricia la pierna.

- No tiene muy buena pinta, ¿crees que estará bueno?.- Me rio de su observación.

Tiene solamente cinco añitos, pero es la única persona que me entiende y que tiene la capacidad de hacerme reir cuando más lo necesito. Sin duda ha adquirido los dotes de su padre, tanto la inteligencia como la astucia. Alexis es el vivo reflexo de Rick. Al principio no era fácil, mirarla a los ojos significaba revivir el recuerdo de Richard que tanto me esforzaba por olvidar. Pero con el paso de los años, me acostumbré a eso, y al final ese hecho se ha convertido en mi única conexión con él. Aparto el pensamiento de mi mente y le presto atención a Alexis.

- No seas mala, que papá cocina muy bien.- La cojo en brazos y la levanto por encima de mi, mientras rodamos juntas por la cocina. Ella estira los brazos al lado de la cabeza como si fuera un avión en pleno vuelo y yo le hago cosquillas. Reimos juntas, felices de tenernos la una a la otra, hasta que cocho con el sofa y nos caemos. Entonces se abre la puerta del baño y sale Josh.

- ¿Qué me he perdido chicas, de qué os estabáis riendo?.- Deja el mobil en la encimera de la cocina y se sienta a nuestro lado.

Nosotras, aún sonrientes, nos incorporamos.

- Nada papá. ¿Vamos a cenar? - Alexis corre y se sienta en la mesa, esperando ansiosa su plato.

Me doy cuenta de que Josh me está observando así que le sonrió y me dirijo a la cocina.

- ¿Vienes? Alexis está hambrienta.-

- Si, ya voy cariño.-

Me siento al lado de la niña y miro como Josh sirve el pescado. El primer plato es para Alexis, que nada más tenerlo en frente, empieza a comer. Josh sirve los demás y se sienta. Comemos en silencio, hasta que él interviene:

- Katy, ¿te acuerdas del congreso que tenía, en Washington DC?- Asiento y paro de comer, atenta a lo que tiene que contarme.

- Bien, pues Carrie me ha llamado para decirme que lo han avanzado al viernes. Ya se que estás ocupada escribiendo tu cuento, si quieres no voy...- Es verdad, ya no me acordaba, tengo que acabarlo y entregarlo dentro de quince días.

- No, no, ve cariño, ve. Yo estaré bien aquí con Alexis, y puedo apañarmelas sola, no te preocupes.- Josh me coje la mano por encima de la mesa y la besa.

- Gracias Katy. El avión sale dentro de dos horas, me quedaré allí hasta el sábado que viene.- Se levanta y deja su plato en el lavavajillas. Está muy animado y me alegro por él.

- ¿Puedes recoger la mesa, por favor? Voy a hacer las maletas. No quiero llegar tarde, este congreso es muy importante.- Me mira suplicante.

- Claro, no importa.- Se acerca, deposita un beso fugaz en mis labios y se va corriendo a la habitación.

Suspiro, diez días solas. En parte lo necesito, respirar un poco de la sofocante compañia de Josh, pero se que durante estos días mi cabeza dará vueltas a esos recuerdos que inexplicablemente se agolpan en mi mente. Alexis que hasta ahora ha estado callada, escuchando nuestra conversación atentamente, me dice:

- No te preocupes mamá, yo te ayudo a acabar el cuento.- Fija sus ojos en los mios, sonrie y abre los brazos esperando que la abrace.

- Ven aquí pequeña, ya verás que bien nos lo pasamos las dos juntas estos días.- La abrazo y le doy un beso en la frente. La deposito en el suelo y ella se va al salón y enciende la televisión.

Ya he acabado de recojer la mesa y de limpiar la cocina, cuando noto unos brazos que me rodean la cintura por detrás. Se me escapa un suspiro. A continuación, los labios de Josh se posan en mi cuello y lo recorren a besos. Cierro los ojos, y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándome llevar. Y sin previo aviso los recuerdos regresan a mi mente, invadiéndola. Rememoro las manos de Rick acariciando mi cuerpo bajo las sábanas, sus labios besándome frenéticamente, fundiéndonos el uno con el otro. Entonces Josh me besa, pero sus labios no son los mismos que los de Richard, y me aparto de él bruscamente, interrumpiendo el beso.

- ¿Cielo que te pasa hoy? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Josh me observa con el ceño fruncido esperando una respuesta.

- No es nada, solo estoy cansada. Ve, no quiero que pierdas el avión. Disfruta cariño.- Le doy un beso frío y me alejo de él, dirigiéndome al salón con Alexis.

Antes de sentarme en el sofá, me doy cuenta de que se ha quedado quieto, y cabizbajo, donde lo he dejado. Suspiro, no debería de haberme apartado de esa manera cuando me besaba, pero es que no podía soportarlo. Es increible, no se que me está pasando, nunca antes me había ocurrido algo así, nunca me había acordado de Castle mientras nos besábamos. Se da cuenta que lo estoy mirando y se va. Me siento al lado de Alexis.

- ¿Te apetece que mañana nos vayamos de compras las dos?- Alexis deja de prestarle atención a Bob Esponja y se centra en lo que le acabo de proponer.

- ¿De verdad mamá? ¡Sí, vamos, vamos! ¿Me podré comprar un vestido como el tuyo y unos tacones? Por favor, por favor...- Me mira con ojos suplicantes y yo no puedo resistirme a su mirada.

- Claro preciosa, nos compraremos un vestido y unos tacones nuevos las dos ¿que te parece?- Sonrie abiertamente y me contagia su sonrisa.

- ¡Bien!- Grita y sale corriendo del salón para despedirse de su padre.

En ese momento aparece Josh en la puerta y le da un abrazo a Alexis. Luego él me dirige una mirada que no se describir y finalmente sonrie.

- Me voy Kate, ya te llamaré cuando llegue. Te quiero, y a ti también pequeña.- Mira con ternura a Alexis y le da un beso en la frente.

No me ha llamado Katy, como de costumbre, que extraño.

- Adiós Josh, yo también te quiero.- Abre la puerta y la cierra tras de si.

Ya se ha ido. Cierro los ojos. Diez días. Vuelvo a abrirlos.

- Alexis, cielo, ¿quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?


	3. Capítulo 2

- ¡Buenos días mami!- grita Alexis.

Abro los ojos y la imagen que veo, hace que se me nuble la vista y se me empañen los ojos. Ante mi tengo a una Alexis despeinada y sonriente, sosteniendo una bandeja con el desayuno.

Me cuesta reaccionar. El recuerdo me golpea violentamente dejándome sin aire. Rick, en la misma posición en la que se encuentra Alexis, con un café en las manos. Su mirada está clavada en mí mientras sonrie con ternura. Me dejo caer de espaldas sobre el cojín y respiro profundamente, tranquilizándome. Cerrando las puertas de mi mente, como llevo haciendo los últimos cinco años, a la memoria de aquel amor intenso.

Alexis se ha asustado, no está acostumbrada a verme así, sin fuerzas, tan conmocionada. Desde ayer parece que toda la fortaleza y el aplomo que habían en mi se hayan esfumado.

- Mamá ¿qué pasa? ¿qué he hecho mal? ¿Por que lloras?- está preocupada, lo noto en el tono de su voz. Suelta la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y se sienta en la cama a mi lado.

No me he dado cuenta, pero es verdad, se me ha escapado una lágrima traicionera.

- Alexis cariño, no es nada, mamá no está acostumbrada a que le hagas estas sorpresas de buena mañana. Ven aquí preciosa, ¿todo esto lo has hecho tú sola?- ya esta, he recuperado mi seguridad.

- Sí mami, quería darte una sorpresa, ayer estabas muy triste y no me gusta verte así...- habla en susurros, como si el hecho de hablar alto pudiera hacer que me derrumbara otra vez.

Sus palabras me emocionan y no puedo evitar abrazarla. Se parece tanto a Richard...

- Vamos a desayunar, ¿no querrás que se nos enfrien las tortitas verdad?-

* * *

Ya estamos listas, a punto para un gran día de chicas, así es como hemos decidido llamarlo.

- Mamá, ¿a dónde vamos primero?- me coje de la mano y me mira, con los ojos iluminados por la emoción.

- Mmmm, iremos a la Quinta Avenida, he oído que hay una tienda que tiene unos vestidos preciosos.- le sonrio y cogidas de la mano salimos del apartamento.

Vivimos a unas doce manzanas, de modo que cojemos un taxi para que nos lleve.

- Cuando eras pequeña como yo, ¿la abuela también te llevaba de compras?- pregunta Alexis curiosa, incorporándose en su asiento.

La pregunta me pilla por sorpresa, casi nunca hablamos de mi madre.

- Pues la verdad es que no ibamos mucho. A la abuela no le gustaba ir de compras y a mi tampoco me entusiasma.

- Jo... con lo divertido que es... No lo entiendo - contesta confundida, y se acomoda en el asiento.

Entonces recuerdo la primera vez que mi madre, Johanna, me llevó de compras. Fue un completo desastre, no nos gustaba nada de lo que nos enseñaba la depedienta y los únicos dos pantalones que nos gustaron eran, o demasiado pequeños, o exageradamente grandes. Terminamos por artarnos e irnos a casa con las manos vacías. Sonrio, como desearía que estuviera conmigo.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mira ese edificio, es enorme!- chilla la pequeña, impresionada por la grandeza del Empire State y me estira de la mano para que me asome por la ventana.

- Es el Empire State, un día subiremos, verás lo bonito que es, puedes divisar todo Nueva York.- le acaracio el pelo.

- ¿Lo prometes? - pregunta, ofreciendome el dedo meñique.

- Lo prometo- respondo a la vez que uno mi dedo meñique al suyo, en señal de nuestra promesa.

* * *

Estamos en una zapatería, Alexis se está probando unas botas.

- Déjame ver como te van.- dice la dependienta agachándose a la altura de Alexis. - ¿Bien no? - pregunta después de comprobar que las botas no le apretan.

- ¡Sí! Son perfectas. Mamá ¿me las compras? - pregunta dirigiéndose a mí.

- Si te compro las botas ya no te compro los tacones, piensatelo bien.

Alexis se queda pensativa, debatiendo que es mejor si las botas o unos tacones.

- Mmm, creo que prefiero las botas. Soy demasiado pequeña para llevar tacones ¿no crees?- contesta con convicción.

- Buena elección.- respondo y le sonrío.

Alexis se pone sus zapatos y me da las botas para que vaya a pagarlas.

- Tienes una hija muy lista.- interviene la dependienta que se agacha para estar a la altura de Alexis. - Tu mamá debe estar muy orgullosa de ti.- Le sonrie y Alexis le devuelve la sonrisa.

- Siempre me dicen lo mismo ¿verdad mamá? - dice Alexis levantando la mirada para encontrarse con mis ojos.

- Sí cariño, pero si lo dicen será porque es verdad ¿no?- Alexis se encoge de hombros y coge la bolsa que le tiende la dependienta.

La chica se despide con una amable sonrisa y salgo de la tienda con una orgullosa Alexis cogida de la mano.

Vamos caminando tranquilamente por la Quinta Avenida, observando todo lo que nos rodea.

- Mira allí está esa tienda de la que te hable, la que tiene tantos vestidos.- le explico a Alexis señalando una tienda del otro lado de la calle.

- Mamá pero aún faltan tus tacones. Yo ya tengo las botas, pero tú no tienes nada.- replica

- Tranquila, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Podemos ir primero a ver los vestidos y luego ya buscaremos mis zapatos.-

- Está bien.- acepta Alexis.

En ese momento me acuerdo de que no he recibido ninguna llamada de Josh. Aunque es normal, ayer apagué el móvil. Debe estar preocupado. Saco el móvil y compruebo si tiene batería. En efecto, menos mal. Lo abro y veo que tengo cuatro llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes de texto. Decido llamarle y no leer los mensajes.

- ¿Sí? - contesta Josh, con voz ronca.

No me he acordado del cambio horario, seguramente lo habré despertado.

- Hola Josh, soy Kate. - respondo serena.

- ¡Katy! No te había reconocido, perdona. Estaba durmiendo, justo me has despertado. ¿Cómo va el primer día sin mí, me echáis de menos? - explica ahora más despierto.

Me gustaría decirle que bien, que tampoco es para tanto, sólo ha pasado un día. Pero me lo callo, como siempre.

- Siento haberte despertado, me he olvidado de la diferencia horaria. Nosotras estamos en la Quinta Avenida, de compras. - explico.

En ese momento Alexis se ha percatado de que estoy hablando con Josh y se gira para estar atenta a la conversación.

- Te paso a Alexis que quiere explicarte lo que se ha comprado. Ya hablaremos luego, que vaya bien el congreso. Un beso. Adiós. - hablo rápido para que no me interrumpa y no me mantenga más rato al teléfono.

- Hola pequeña, a ver explícame que te has comprado. - oigo que le pregunta Josh.

- Hola papá. Me he comprado unas botas, ya te las enseñaré cuando vuelvas. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Es bonito Washington DC? - responde Alexis.

- Sí, un día vendremos los tres juntos a visitarlo, seguro que te encanta. Bueno me tengo que ir. Dile a mamá que ya os llamaré yo, porque no sé a qué hora saldré del congreso. - explica él.

- Vale. Adiós. Un beso. - cuelga Alexis y me da el mobil.

Sé que he sido demasiado seca con él pero sinceramente, no me apetecía hablar.

- Bueno, ahora sí. ¡Vamos a comprar esos vestidos!- grita Alexis llena de emoción.

Nos disponemos a cruzar la calle cuando tropiezo con el tacón de mis botas y pierdo el equilibro. De repente noto unos brazos que me cojen en pleno vuelo y me sujetan para que no me caiga al suelo.

El individuo me levanta para que me ponga en pie de nuevo

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunta el extraño.

No puede ser, esa voz. Debo estar soñando. Entonces me doy la vuelta para saber de quién proviene esa voz.

Al principio no estoy segura de lo que ven mis ojos, o más bien no quiero creermelo. El corazón me da un vuelco y me quedo sin aire, paralizada, con los pies clavados en el suelo. Después de cinco años sin saber nada de él, ni una dirección, ni una llamada, ni siquiera un mensaje. Cinco años luchando por enterrar su recuerdo aún vivo en lo más hondo de mi ser. Ahí está, delante de mí, cómo una aparición. Está un poco cambiado, más mayor, como si me hubiera perdido cosas de él. Pero su mirada es la misma, esos ojos de un intenso color azul cielo que ahora vuelven a estar clavados en los míos, de la misma forma que hace cinco años. Entonces me entra el miedo. El miedo a qué vuelva a desaparecer. Y pronuncio una palabra, una palabra que da sentido a todos mis recuerdos y que resuena en mi cabeza, luchando por salir a la luz.

- ¿Rick?


	4. Capítulo 3

- ¿Kate? - imita él sorprendido. Hace ademán de acercarse pero rectifica y se queda quieto.

- Mamá, ¿quién es este señor? ¿Le conoces? - interviene Alexis estirándome de la manga del abrigo.

- ¿Tienes una hija? - pregunta Castle abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Estoy segura que se ha fijado en el gran parecido que tiene con ella, pero no dice nada. - Entonces, supongo que también estarás casada ¿me equivoco? - prosigue.

- No, no te equivocas. - respondo apartando la mirada, incomoda. - Veo que sigues con tus teorías… - cambio de tema y sonrío con nostalgia.

- ¡Mamá! - repite Alexis, está vez levantando la voz.

- Alexis, estoy hablando con…-

- Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero enfadar a la pequeña Alexis - interrumpe Rick. Y dicho eso da media vuelta y se aleja por dónde ha venido. Sin un "adiós" o un "espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto". Nada.

Me quedo muda, y Alexis también ha parado de protestar. Las dos observamos en silencio como se va, disolviéndose entre la multitud, desapareciendo de nuestro campo de visión. Entonces reacciono. Cojo a Alexis en brazos y echo a correr detrás de él.

- ¿Por qué corremos? - pregunta Alexis extrañada.

- Porque no puedo dejar que se marche otra vez.- respondo.

Choco con varias personas pero no me detengo, debo encontrarle. Finalmente lo diviso a unos cuantos metros de dónde nos encontramos.

- ¡Castle! ¡Castle! - grito, pero él no me escucha, está demasiado lejos. Sigo corriendo, cada vez más rápido.

- ¡Richard! - está vez si me oye, se da la vuelta sorprendido y al darse cuenta de que soy yo, sonríe y se detiene.

Es una reacción que no me esperaba y eso me da valor para acabar con los metros que nos separan de él.

- Por fin te encuentro - resoplo dejando a Alexis en el suelo.

Castle me mira a los ojos y sonríe. Pero es una sonrisa triste, no es la que yo recordaba.

- ¿Qué quieres Beckett? - pregunta, esta vez serio.

La pregunta cae como un peso muerto entre nosotros. Nos quedamos en silencio, aguantándonos la mirada, y recordando la primera vez que él formuló esa pregunta. Ojalá pudiera responder de la misma forma.

- Quería decirte que espero que nos volvamos a ver. Me gustaría quedar para hablar, podríamos ir a tomar un café o… - contengo la respiración, esperando su respuesta.

- Está bien. - acepta, y yo exhalo aliviada. Castle se da cuenta y se ríe. - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a aquella cafetería de ahí en frente? Me han dicho que hacen unos bollos riquísimos.- propone él. - Espera, ¿a ti aún te gustan los bollos verdad? - pregunta preocupado.

Me río de su observación y respondo:

- Yo tampoco he cambiado, los bollos me siguen gustando.

- Pues perfecto, ¿qué me dices, vamos o no? - se le ve entusiasmado, le ha cambiado el ánimo.

- Alexis, ¿vamos a tomar un café con Castle y luego miramos los vestidos? - le consulto.

- Vale, pero aún no me has contado quién es este señor y porque hemos tenido que correr tanto para encontrarlo. - replica Alexis.

- Emm… pues. - busco la mirada de Castle para que me ayude a explicárselo.

- Soy Richard Castle, un viejo amigo de tu madre. - se agacha a la altura de Alexis y le tiende la mano.

Alexis le corresponde y ella también se presenta:

- Yo soy Alexis Beckett.-

Lleva mi apellido porque me negué a ponerle el de Josh y tampoco podía ponerle el de Castle.

- Encantado.- le guiña un ojo.

Con la mirada le doy las gracias y él asiente.

- Ahora sí, ya podemos ir, ¿no queremos que nos cierren la cafetería verdad? - dice Castle y mira a Alexis.

Ella niega y me coge de la mano para empezar a caminar.

- Mami, ¿me podré comer un trozo de bizcocho con pepitas de chocolate?- pregunta Alexis.

- Claro pequeña.- contesto.

Llegamos a la puerta de la cafetería y entramos. La olor a café recién hecho nos envuelve y nos invita a pasar.

- Id a coger sitio, ya pido yo. - dice Castle dirigiéndose a la barra.

- De acuerdo, estaremos en aquella mesa del fondo, junto a la ventana. - señalo una mesa grande con cuatro taburetes de colores.

Alexis corre para sentarse en el taburete que está junto a la ventana y yo la sigo.

- ¡Kate! - llama Castle. Me doy la vuelta. - ¿Lo de siempre?- pregunta.

Asiento sonriendo y me siento en la mesa, frente a Alexis.

- Me gusta. - interviene la pequeña.

- ¿Quién? - estoy distraída.

- Castle. ¿Por qué no me habías hablado de él antes? - pregunta.

- Porque antes de que tú nacieras nos enfadamos y perdimos el contacto. Desde entonces no he vuelto a saber nada de él hasta hoy.- contesto entristecida.

- ¿Y por qué os enfadasteis? - sigue hurgando Alexis.

- La verdad es que no lo sé pequeña. - respondo abatida.

- ¿Ahora ya os habéis perdonado? - inquiere.

Levanto la mirada para verlo. Está de espaldas, hablando con la camarera.

- ¿Mami? Estás muy distraída desde que nos encontramos con él. - se queja Alexis.

- Lo sé.- resoplo. - Pero es que… Llevo cinco años buscándole y ahora de repente, sin previo aviso, aparece en mi vida, volviéndola patas arriba.- suspiro cansada.

- ¿Era tu mejor amigo no? Creo que deberíais pediros perdón.- concluye Alexis.

Mi mejor amigo… Claro que lo era, era más que eso. Y sin embargo ahora no se lo que es. Suspiro apenada y pienso en lo último que ha dicho Alexis. Pedirnos perdón. Ojalá fuera tan fácil como hacer las paces.


End file.
